


At First It Was A Whisper

by ailetei



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Another sad thing, Drabble, M/M, fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailetei/pseuds/ailetei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion and Nezumi are reunited</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First It Was A Whisper

Soft white hair, familiar red snake around his body that faded to a light pink. He had a tray in his hand that occupied a variety of delicious looking pastries. A dark haired male walked around the corner in a somewhat prideful yet sorrowful stride, his scarf beating against a gust of autumn wind. As he turns the corner, he drops the stride, he drops the annoyed look on his face, and he just stand there and suddenly feels something tug at his chest. It was like every emotion just rushed up and hit him in the face. Everything felt real and fake at the same time, he couldn't believe himself, but he couldn't believe anyone else either.

"SHION!" A voice gasped loudly but airy. 

The white haired boy's head whipped around so fast he almost lost his balance. At first, it was confusion but faster than that could sink in, it was relief and an overwhelming sensation of pure bliss. Not even bothering to set down his tray, he lets the bread and tray fall to the stone ground with a clatter. Shion ran up those steps and leaped in to the dark haired man's arms as fast as he could. 

At first it was a whisper, "Nezumi." Shion buried his face into the other man's neck where his hair and scarf met and just sobbed.

"NEZUMI.... NEZUMI!!!!" He wailed harder and harder with each cry of the man's name.

And Nezumi just carried Shion like a princess, rubbing soothing hands up the smaller man's back, whispering as soft as he could, "I know.... I know...."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I actually wrote this like 2 years ago but I never posted it. Here ya go! It's kind of a Drabble but not lol  
> ^_^ enjoy


End file.
